


Swept away by the night

by Moonlightdance



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Mentions of depressions, Mentions of verbal abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, a little magic, darkness personified, kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightdance/pseuds/Moonlightdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had made her decision, it couldn´t get worse<br/>This was the start of her new life with the man she had learned to love<br/>(i suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept away by the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, all the mistakes (and characters) are mine, but i´d love to hear your opinions!  
> I wrote this while i was having severe depressions but it turned out pretty sweet after all!  
> if there is anythig i could improve pls let me know!

Carefully she pulled the sheets up over her shoulders, feeling the soft yet cold material through her thin sweater.  
She rolled over onto her left side and pressed her right hand against the wall, it was cold around this time of the year,  
but it helped her calm down as the first silent tears rolled over her cheeks and fell onto her pillow. "Please, I need you! Get me out of here, Please!"  
Her voice was hoarse and nothing more than an inaudible whisper. She was to afraid to raise it, but she knew that he had heard her anyway.  
She knew it by the way the darkness around her started changing, knew it by the way the silence around her changed.  
She closed her eyes and gave into the dark heavy feeling like she had done so often, she enjoyed the way it covered her like the embrace of an old friend, comforting and loving.  
The first thing she recognized was his scent and how different the sheets and pillows on his bed felt.  
The bed sank down to one side as weight was added to it, but it gave no sound other than the ruffling and bunching of fabric. She knew he was right above her in the darkness,  
she could almost see him through her closed eyes, his hands grasping the bedsheets to her side, his hair ruffled and standing in odd directions from running his hands through it, and his smile.  
Deep down she knew that if she would open her eyes now she would be greeted by his signature smirk, the one he saved for her, the one only she would ever see.  
She imagined his eyes looking down at her in the darkness. She knew his vision was redicoulus and right now she wished for him to ignore the signs of pain and distress on her face.  
Wished that he couldn´t see them and that once the night hid her from him just like it hid him from her, but she knew that his eyes mirrored her own,  
the sadness and pain just as obvious as the signs of joy and love and the knowledge that he would never have to let go of her again.  
Slowly she could hear him loosen the grip on the sheets, she felt his arms snake around her body and felt his body pressing against hers, warm and comforting.  
He pressed a little closer, trying to close as much of the distance between them as possible as his lips ghosted over her and he pressed a loving kiss to her temple.  
His right had came up to her face and tenderly caressed her tear stained cheek wiping away as many tears and as much sorrow as possible while he kissed her face and whispered calming phrases and loving little prommises and secets into her ear. His left hand was securely tucked under her and curled around her to rub soothing sircles into her side.  
He wouldn´t let her go again. She had known it before she had called him but now she felt the meaning of it.  
She knew when he promised her to love her forever that he would.  
She snuggled up against him closing the last millimeters and let the tears flood silently over her face again. She cried for many reasons that night,  
she cried for running away from home like this and for leaving her world behind,  
she cried because she knew that she could never go back to the life she had led, the friends she had had,  
she cried for the family she had lost and she cried because she knew that the pain and suffering was over.  
She knew she was right were she belonged and for the first time in her life, she felt loved.  
When she had met him for the first time he had been twisted, dangerous and cruel but he had also felt strangely drawn to her.  
Many nights he would appear in her room, snatching her away for a few hours. He always made sure no one woulld know she was gone,  
he pulled the darkness around her bed tighter and made sure to kill the last bits of light that could have given her empty bed away. He always made sure to return her to her bedroom as the sun rose on the horizon, weakening his spell and illuminating her room.  
This time was different though, the sun would rise and shine upon an empty bed.  
They would look for her far and wide with no trace to where or how she dissapeared.  
"I can´t stand the thought of leaving you in this world that torments and hurts you so much" he had screamed and begged her to stay  
"why go back to a place of suffering if you could stay with me?" She still remembered how he had sunken to his knees infront of her and pressed her hand to his mouth  
"How can i let the on i love, the one who tought me love and care go back to experience nothing but hate?" he had peppered kisses all over her hand and touched it to his cheek  
" how can i let you go, when you were able to love me when i was still nothig but a monster?"  
That night he had made her promise him that the next time she would call him, she would stay with him forever.  
Never had she wanted to stop him, never had she wanted to give up her life like that, but as the days grew colder and passed without him she knew that her resolve wouldn´t last forever.  
It had been three painfull months without him, three months of silently suffering and crying herself to sleep. She knew he would never leave her completley and even in those nights she could feel him watching her, silently begging her to call him. She had told herself that everything would be alright and sometimes fixing things just needed some time but after years of verbal abuse and pain she had learned the hard way that somethings just couldn´t be fixed. Some things were just not meant to be.  
As the sun rose slowly over the balcony and through the sheer curtains she still felt him, right there next to her, his fingers entwined with hers and for a moment thoughts of her family crossed her mind.  
How would they react comming home to an empty house? Would they even notice? Would they worry? She fluttered her eyelashes shaking her head slightly and shaking the drowsiness of sleep, realising that she couldn´t find it in her to care about those anymore that never cared for her. For years she had cared, and for years she had suffered.  
When she was younger the darkness had scared her. Never in her life would she have imagined that the one thing that scared her the most could turn out to be the person to save her.  
She felt another kiss on her temple and turned in his arm to look at him.  
His eyes were stunning and looked like they held all the stars in the nightsky as he gleamed at her and kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Good morning" she whispered, "I love you." he replyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!  
> Have a great day/night


End file.
